Hakumei
The Hakumei is the remnants of the old, once powerful Akatsuki Organization. When Akatsuki had collapsed, partly destroyed by Shinobi from Konoha, the Akatsuki barely existed in the memories of the ninja world, and for twenty five years, they had forgotten them. However, the embers of conflict were re-kindled, and in the shadows of the rising fire, the new organization, Hakumei, was formed. The Hakumei are a mysterious group, taking where the Akatsuki left off. Their goals are not yet visible, as very few people know of the Hakumei's existence. People who the Hakumei higher ups have seen as worthy of becoming a member are usually sought out by a pair, or multiple Hakumei ninja, and either asked nicely, or brought in forcibly, with the the ninja of the Hakumei making sure they continue to serve the Hakumei's cause. Unlike the previous Akatsuki Organization, the Hakumei at any one time can deal with thirteen active Shinobi within the group. However, while there are always six active pairs, the leader of the Hakumei works alone, most of the time. Heirachy and Membership The Hakumei is considered more organized than the previous Akatsuki, which could be considered "stiched together". The Hakumei keeps a heirachy system, which divides the Hakumei into three divisions, seperated by power amounts, knowledge and intelligence, and skill. Rankings do not interfere with the pairings of ninja, however. Gyouten The Gyouten Division is the lowest position within the Hakumei of the three. Gyouten are usually not handed the responsibility of dealing with extremely important missions, or really given as much recognition or voice within the group. The Gyouten are usually expected to listen to their higher ups. Being a Gyouten does not make the member weak, but they may not have the skills or intelligence to have a bigger part in the group. They are often sent out to do the higher up's dirty work, however. * Haken Yakunan * Keteki Drakkun * Kumori Uchiha Higure The Higure Division is comprised of the more capable members of the Hakumei. Unlike the Gyouten, the Higure will often actively work with the leader of the Hakumei to achieve their goals. They are also responsible for directing the Gyouten, or giving orders from the leader. The Higure Division Shinobi are usually able to use formidable powers, but often their true strength comes from their strategy and prowess as Shinobi. A man could have double the strength, chakra, and stamina as a Higure, but as long as he is half as weak in the mental sense, as it is usually the case, the Higure would have no problem. It should be noted that it is a "trend" in the Higure to have some degree of sealing abilities. The only member of Higure who doesn't have sealing talent is Shikyo. * Ikino Sanzum * Shikyo Takumi * Higa Hyuuga San The leader of the Hakumei is given the title of "San", or Sun. San is the person who directs all of the other Hakumei members, and commands them with an iron fist. The leader of the Hakumei has many ways to control his subordinates, and has many resources at hand. The master strategist of the Hakumei, who started the organization, low ranking members rarely ever get to see his face. No man could get close to the leader, as he is remarked as "just that great". * ???